First Love is always the Last
by K0o-Chan
Summary: Edward and Alphonse had gone missing for four years. Now the two brothers are back with their full bodies as they continue to work for the millitary. Then one week they visit some old friends due to some millitary business, The Tringhams.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Author: **Ko-Toni**  
Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/ Drama  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the '_Full Metal Alchemist_' series, If I did I wouldn't be here.  
**Warnings: **Right now there really isn't much to worry about. It is simply light Shounen-Ai for the first few chapters.  
**Notes:** Well, This fan fiction first was put out on my '_Gaia Online_' journal back in this past March. I loved this fan fiction but I couldn't write anything to save my life. But now I have done some little editing and fixing up so I could but it up on I'm happy with they way it came out.  
Oh, And this takes place after the movie. I haven't seen the movie so I don't know what happens, So for now we can just say that both Ed and Al got their bodies back and came home. Happy ending?  
**Dedication:** To one of my best friends, Choshojo. She got me into both Yoai and Shounen-Ai, Plus she has been an extremly good friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fletcher gave out a loud stressed sigh. The youngest Tringham wore a long black jacket and a black top hat. His blond hair poked out very little but his big blue eyes suck out as they scanned the town for someone important.

Fletcher stuck his hands deep into his pockets to keep his hands warm from the faint wind and bit his bottom lip, Edward Elric had been seen around town with a young blond last night.

Fletcher found himself biting his lip so hard that blood began to drip down his chin _"Is it possible that Alphonse got his body back?" _He thought with a confused look upon his face. Flecther and his brother had met the Elrics about four years ago, they claimed to be looking for the Philosopher's Stone and that they were on a journey to get their real bodies back. Had they been successful?

Fletcher quickly wiped the blood from his chin with the sleeve of his jacket, and let out another sigh. Where could his brother be? Had his brother heard the news about the Elric yet?

-------------------------------

Russle flipped through a very old brown book, He was sitting in the middle of the town library on a small wooden table of the many. He was chewing at the tip of his thumb, Deep in the book he was reading more information about the red stone _"Fletcher will love to hear this great information I found!"_ He thought happily as he continued on reading his book and taking in as much information as he possibly could.

Then the library door opened gently as foot steps could be heard as a person walked in, At first Russle ignored this, There were always people coming in the library and he wasn't expecting someone anyway. Plus, he wanted to finish this interesting book.

"Do you have any resent books on Alchemy?"

At first the voice sounded familiar, But Russle kept reading with his head slightly perked to one side.

"No? Thats too bad, Do you know any where we could find any?"

Russle's eyes widened when he realized who it was. It couldn't be! Edward disappeared into the underground city four years ago, It was said he never came back.

"Really? I thought we just checked there, Right Al?"

Russle lifted his head quickly and looked toward the front desk, He gasped.

There in a brown jacket and a grin was Edward Elric.

Russle stood up quickly, almost knocking down his chair "Edward? Elric?" He muttered studying Edward closely with his wide blue eyes.

At first Edward just stood there looking at Russle and Russle just stood there looking at Edward, they both looked dumbstruck.

Then a little mumble broke the stares and silence between the two boys

"Excuse me, Can we help you?" Came a faint but high pitched voice beside Edward.

Russle was so much into looking at Edward that he did not notice the small blonde headed blue eyed boy standing beside Edward.

Russle blushed ashamed about how rude he had been and how stupid he must have looked "No, I'm- I'm sorry." He muttered looking down to the dirty wood floor, Did Edward and Alphonse not remember him?

"The fake?" Edward laughed folding his arms across his chest "I'll never forget you!"

Russle growled and looked back up from the floor, Why was he still calling him after all these years a 'fake'?

"You haven't grown an inch since I last saw you!" He yelled walking up to the oldest Elric and poking him hard on the middle of his forehead.

Edward growled and swiped away Russle's hand from his head "SHUT UP!" He yelled madly at the comment about his hight, it seemed like steam was coming out from his head.

Russle laughed at this, Edward still had the weakness of being called short. Russle folded his arms across his own chest with a smirk and an eyebrow raised "You have a lot to explain after all these years.You haven't really changed at all have you, Edward Elric?" Russle said happily as recalled the first time they all had met.

Edward frown over to Russle, feeling his face grow hot "If we are to talk about the past then we must find somewhere private!" He hissed in a whisper.

Then Russle looked at the young boy who had been standing quietly the whole time "Who is that? Alphonse?" He asked as he studied the boy closely.

Edward nodded in reply to Russle's question, still frowning "Yes, This is Al." He then turned toward his brother "Al, Can you go and explore the town for awhile?" He asked with a kind smile.

Alphonse nodded but still stood there with a worried look in his eyes "Is something wrong brother? Why do you not want me to be here?" He asked, his eyes seemed to be getting bigger.

Edward smirked and shook it off "It nothing to worry about. Why don't you go pick up some bread for us tonight." He said digging into one of his jacket pockets and pulling out some money, holding out his hand full of money for his brother to take.

Alphonse nodded and slowly took the money, Still unsure of what was going on, He finally began to walk toward the door before he stopped once again "Where will you be?" He asked looking back toward the two older boys.

Edward offered Alphonse a weak smile and shook at his brother as if dismissing him "Don't worry, We will be back here before you come back." He said waving Al away.

------------

Flecther was still biting down on his bottom lip, Where was his brother? Where were the Elrics if the rumors were true? Why was he all of a sudden feeling more alone?

Fletcher did not enjoy being alone much, He was usually at this brother's side studying the red stone. But today his brother told him that he was going into town to pick up some milk from the market because their milk that they had at home was now spoiled.

Flecther had been walking through the market for hours it seemed and he still found no sign of his brother of the Elrics, which worried Fletcher a bit too much.

Fletcher found himself breaking into a run and his heart beating fast against his chest, Looking down at the dirt ground that he kicked up as he ran. It surprised himself that he began to cry.

Before Fletcher could lift up his head to look where he was going he heard a loud ring in his ears "SMACK!" And then he was in-cased in darkness.

**-End of Chapter one!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
**Author: **Ko-Toni**  
Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/ Drama  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the '_Full Metal Alchemist_' series, If I did I wouldn't be here.  
**Warnings: **Right now there really isn't much to worry about. It is simply light Shounen-Ai for the first few chapters.  
**Notes:** Well, This fan fiction first was put out on my '_Gaia Online_' journal back in this past March. I loved this fan fiction but I couldn't write anything to save my life. But now I have done some little editing and fixing up so I could but it up on I'm happy with they way it came out.  
Oh, And this takes place after the movie. I haven't seen the movie so I don't know what happens, So for now we can just say that both Ed and Al got their bodies back and came home. Happy ending?  
**Dedication:** To flame gazer, They posted the first review for this fan fiction. Thank you for the review flame gazer, I hope you enjoy the rest of this!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of Edward and Russle stood and looked at each other for a second or two after Alphonse had left the library. Both boys simply gazed toward the other, their eyes locked together before Russle looked away with a smirk "Now tell me what you have been up to all these years and what excuse you have for not coming to visit us." He asked with a questioning look as he unfolded his arms and placing them on his hips.

Edward growled, Really not in the mood to explain the whole story "Does this look like a place to talk in secret?" He hissed.

Russle looked at Edward stupidly but then laughed and shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders "No." He said as he took a step forward to grab hard on Edward's ear and drag him outside for the library.

It took the two awhile to find a suitable and comfy place to talk. Finally they both agreed on a small area that seemed to be privet enough. It was an nice little shady area under a brick bridge that went over a very shallow and thin river, If that was what you could call it. Not very many people crossed the bridge or walked under it because it trains were used more often now and there was another bridge a bit closer to town.

Russle sat on the grassy ground and crossed his legs as he looked up to Edward with a frown "NOW WILL YOU TELL ME?" He whined, dieing to know where Edward had disappeared off to during those years, Or what he had done in the underground city where the two Tringhams had led him from a piece of paper out of their father's journal.

Edward leaned on one of the bridge walls and coughed as to clear his throat "Sure." He let out with a small sigh, Now he was more tired then before but he knew Russle wouldn't let him sleep if he didn't tell him sooner.

And thus he began to tell Russle about after he departed from the Trigham brothers to the Underground city, Once known as Central.

----------------

Fletcher coughed, the dirt had filled his nose, as he rubbed at his pounding head. Tears still in his eyes and there was small streaks down his face but he quickly whipped them away with the back of his sleeve.

"I'M SO SORRY!" A worried voice cried beside him.

Fletcher looked to his side were the voice came from to see a young blond boy about his age with blue eyes and soft blonde hair.

Fletcher gazed at the boy and gave him a weak smile "I-Its o-okay, really. It was my fault for not looking in front of me to begin with." He laughed nervously.There was some split and dirty fruit on the dirt road and the blonde boy was tightly holding some messed up bread "Man, I'm so sorry. Let me help pick these up." Fletcher muttered to himself as he picked up the fruit spread on the ground.

The boy frown as he watched Fletcher for a second before speaking again "I wasn't looking where I was going either. You really don't have to help, Its ok!" He said as he got to his knees and began to pick up the food. Fletcher laughed and shook his head "Nah, I'll feel bad. So, I'll buy you some more bread and fruit. I've gotta go pick up some food for my brother any way." He added as an excuse to find out who the boy was. It didn't matter much if he spent extra money. Ever since the Elrics left that day both Fletcher and Russle had gotten great jobs to help find more information on the Red Stone. The job paid very well.

"My name is Alphonse Elric. Thank you for being so kind about this." He said standing back up with the fruit in his arms, Fletcher helped him up so he wouldn't drop anything.

Wait. Alphonse? Elric?

"Nice to meet you." Al said happily as he offered his hand to Fletcher for a friendly hand shake.

Fletcher took Alphonse's hand in his own

"My name is Fletcher Tringham."

-----

Russle looked at Edward in amazement, mouth agape and his eyes wide "So your saying all this time you have been in another world? This whole time?" Russle said in a high pitched voice, overwhelmed by the story he was just told.

Edward smirked at Russle's reaction to his tale, The other blonde looked stupid with that look "If luck wasn't on our side we might not even be here." He laughed stupidly, He was now on the ground across from Russle with his own legs crossed.

"You'll have to take me and Fletcher to underground Central someday. And Fletcher will be thrilled to here the news about Alphonse." Russle added standing up and dusting his legs from the dirt, his legs had fallen asleep so he began to stretch them, letting out a small grunt.

Edward got up as well and sighed as he looked up to the evening sky that looked like a water color painting "I guess I should find Al now. We are leaving next week, So if you need any thing we are always near by for the time being." He said with a wave and nod, walking off.

Russle watched after Edward blankly before frowning. It was all so sudden. And this is what Edward did as a reunion after four years of absents?

**-End of Chapter Two-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One  
Author: **Ko-Toni**  
Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/ Drama  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the '_Full Metal Alchemist_' series, If I did I wouldn't be here.  
**Warnings: **Right now there really isn't much to worry about. It is simply light Shounen-Ai for the first few chapters.  
**Notes:** Well, This fan fiction first was put out on my '_Gaia Online_' journal back in this past March. I loved this fan fiction but I couldn't write anything to save my life nor could I countinue for a certine reason. But now, I have done some little editing here and there and fixing up so I could put it up online! I'm just so happy with the way it came out!  
Oh, And this takes place after the serise. I haven't seen the movie so I don't know what happens, So for now we can just say that both Ed and Al got their bodies back and came home. Happy ending?  
**Dedication:** To one of my best friends, Choshojo. She got me into both Yoai and Shounen-Ai, Plus she has been an extremly good friend.

-------------------------------------  
Fletcher walked beside Alphonse on the busy dirty street as the humming and buzzing of people went on and on, They both carried full bags of food and other home items in both hands, both young men struggling not to drop them.

Both Fletcher and Alphonse had a big smile on their face as they talked to one another about many different topics that both enjoyed, Both simply having a grand ol' time together as they found that they both liked many of the same things.Puppies, for example.

Alphonse looked back at Fletcher after a moment of pause from their conversation which had come to a sudden close "Thanks Flecher, For all of this. I really feel bad, though, You didn't really have to pay for it all." He said while giving a small look to the ground, his face slightly red in shame.

Fletcher looked at Alphonse and frown, shaking his head as he offered a weak smile in comfort "You feeling okay, Alphonse? Your face is turing red. We should of picked up a hat for you at the pharmacy. The sun in ZeroTime is unbearable most of the time." He said putting both bags in one arm and using the other to take off his hat and place it on Alphonse's head, This was an attempt to change the topic so Al wouldn't feel as bad. Hey, It worked.

Edward Elric madly scanned the crowed of buzzing people running here and there. Not a sign of Alphonse.

"Maybe I should of stayed with Russle for a while longer, Or at least said a proper good bye." Edward thought with a small frown. Why say a proper good bye? They might see each other again during the week, Right?

Then Edward spotted Alphonse wearing black top hat that seemed to be abit big for him, And beside him was another blonde young man about ten feet away from Edward. Edward looked at the other male and a smrik played at his lips. Fletcher sure had grown since the last they had met, he used to be so small and now he was taller then Alphonse, that was hard to belive.

Edward cupped his hands over his mouth as he fought a grin "Al, Over here!" He yelled then dropped one of his hands while the other waved out to the two boys as he tried to get their attention from out of the crowed.

Alphonse looked around quickly after hearing both his brother's voice and his name being called. Soon he noticed Edward running up to Fletcher and him with a smile.

Fletcher smiled as he saw the older Elric come toward them "Edward." He muttered to himself, one of his hands had been on Alphonse's shoulder the whole time.

Edward stopped infront of Alphonse and Fletcher with his breath hitched some, his body bent down to the ground for a second as he caught his breath "Al, Did you get the food?" He asked with a big smile as he looked up from the dirt "Hello Fletcher, Been awhile."

Alphonse and Felcher both nodded at Edward.

The older man then stood up straighter and soon almost passed out with shock. Fletcher had grown so much that he was even taller then Edward! Had it really been that long?

Flecther burst out laughing "It truly has been a long time, Hasn't it! Brother and I would be happy to have you both for dinner tonight!" He offered with a big smile as Ed kept scanning up and down Fletcher as if trying to see if this was all a joke and Fletcher really was taller then him.

Edward shook his head "Not today I'm afriad. We have to go back to our hotel rooms and do some things." He said as a frown appeared on his features "I'm sure we will see each other later this week, though."

Edward turned and walked away with a small wave of his hand, But Alphonse stayed in his place as if his feet where rooted to the ground, his head down as he looked rather thoughtful. Soon the younger Elric turned toward Fletcher with a depressed look "Did I know you?" He asked, It sounded stupid but he was truly asking the question "Before today, Did I know you?"

Flecther looked at Alphonse in a state of but nodded slowly and unsure.

Alphonse looked at Feletcher one last time befor running off to catch up with his brother, But to Flecther Alphonse was running off into the sunset.

What did Alphonse mean "Did I know you?". . . What was he saying?

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
